Talk:Prisma Causeway -Re-install-/@comment-33844581-20190201180624/@comment-28209103-20190203054011
@Shin no Aku : Foreigner hun, Right that's a hard question and there's not enough known info for now but if you want speculation then I have an idea. The real short answer is what Shinsuke copied from foreigner description. The long answer would need us to understand what exactly is an outer Gods.. First of all I'm sure we all agree that Outer God are not our Gods. But why it differs? IMO the differences lies in the rule they live by. this is coincidentally connected to what we know from Myiuverse. Small spoiler ahead. Miyuverse are on the brink of destruction by losing of mana, it is said that the voild left by mana will be filled with entirely something else that are unknown and human, or rather all living creature that live under the law of the old world a.k.a Mana filled world wouldn't be able to survive in there. In exchange entirely different lifeform will inhabit the new world. Now this added to the knowledge of Age of Gods law of mystery and Age of Man law of Physics told us one thing : that the principle of the world are not limited to only Mystery and mana.. and I believe the outer God live by completely different principles. As such the reason why people went insane when getting in touch with them is because they're faced with completely different law of existence. This is not entirely unheard in Nasuverse since we have Angel Notes with it's Gin. Problem is we didn't know what kind of principle they live by. as a side note I started to believe that the age of Gods, Fairy and Man can be called age of Mana, The peak of mana is during age of God while by the age of man mana already declined but that's OOT.. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Then the next question is from where does Outer Gods came from? From several evidence I can say that Outer God came from dimension different from us, not just outer space. and i'm quite sure that outer God are what commonly known as "True demon" in previous works. The reason is several, first all of all the description of true demon. It is said that Demon cannot interact directly with our world and demon reincarnation are yet to be heard even till 2030. When Kiara are called close to a true demon it is also said that the actual "true demon" are close to certain 20th century evil god fiction. Second added to that knowledge we got Salem where Sut-Typon tried to reach our world via Abigail, on top of horde of other foreigner, it is clear that Outer God cannot directly interract with our world without medium and yet their contact with the medium are limited to the mind and soul only. And if we learn from D.D.D demon possession can also alter physic but left the host insane,, people like these are called possessed by demon but not eligible for foreigner. and Finally their motif , Salem witch hunt : witch are usually associated with contract with Demon, BB transform to devil when Nyarlatothep takes in, The tentacle thingie of BB looks similar to Demon pillar (also suggesting that Goetia or rather Demon pillar is outer Gods). Generally speaking Outer Gods so far are closely related to what we commonly know as Demon. ---------------------------------------------------- Hence again my conclusion that they're demon as such the previous known explanation of demon can be used to describe them : 1. They're mostly a thought entity or at least something that cannot exist in our world.. but infinitely close. Their sign can be seen as demon possession but only H.P. Lovecraft managed to glimpse the truth via his dreams. 2. To interact directly to our world they need to obtain true flesh reincarnation, so far none are successful but probably Salem are one of those. 3. Their power are entirely different in principle than us and thus the description that human can't even compete or fight with them.. This is why Kiara are thought to be similar to true demon, both have ability to drive people insane just by seeing them. ----------------------------------------------------------- Now to answer the main question what is foreigner, on top of the added known description of people who doesn't go insane when they meet the outer Gods, there's one more thing that I hypothesized : The nature of their power should follow entirely different principle than magic or mystery or physics.. That is to say they meet an outer God and emerge sane, however due to the contact with outer god some of their power sticks to Foreigner class servant. Since outer God follow different rule than Magic, Mystery, or Physics then it's natural that their power doesn't follow the rule of those three. As such Arcueid who're bound by the rule of Gaia are not foreigner,, by that definition Velber are also not a foreigner since it's basically just a predatory stars of unknown purpose.. but we have yet to know Velber true form or purpose so I might be wrong